This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various devices are provided with wheels for increased mobility. For example, material handling carts, industrial carts, various vehicles, medical transportation devices, chairs are conventionally provided with wheels in the form of casters. Skateboards, roller skates, in-line skates and the like are also conventionally provided with a plurality of wheels. It is generally desirable to reduce the rolling friction of these wheels for the ease of use and to improve overall performance. In some circumstances, however, it may be desirable to limit or dampen the rotation speed of such wheels.
While known wheels, including casters, may have proven to be suitable for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement exists.